Fiesta blanca para dos
by Kat Harley
Summary: Por diecisiete años, Candy y Terry han vivido evitándose y poco a poco han perdido todo rastro del otro. Después de ese tiempo, las cosas cambian. Susana, la esposa de Terry ha muerto y con ella se han ido el miedo y las reservas. ¿Se reencontrarán? Entérate. CandyXTerry y otras parejas de la serie animada. Warning: Lemon moderado, situaciones adultas.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Candy Candy o sus personajes pertenecen a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi. La historia es mía._

_Warning: La historia, al desarrollarse en la adultez de los protagonistas, es posible que contenga lemon moderado._

_Este fanfic tiene dedicatoria. Nan, tengo la sospecha de que la razón por la que esperabas que publicase este fanfic en particular es que nosotros también, al pasar años separados, dejamos de conocernos un poco y a través de esto tratas de entender mi parte de esa historia. Quiero que sepas que en este momento para mí el reconocerte es uno de los procesos más difíciles en mi vida, pero mis sentimientos continúan, si no intactos, sí firmes. Mi amor ha persistido pese a las tormentas y se sostiene por sí mismo en la eternidad. Te amo._

_El título del fanfic es el del capítulo 45 de la serie animada. La razón por la que lo elegí es que hay un concepto muy familiar en mi vida, llamado "El día blanco" que identifiqué inmediatamente con la trama que quiero desarrollar. "Fiesta blanca para dos" significa para mí la celebración pura de un sentimiento libre, concentrado, perfecto, pero que tuvo que ser reprimido y oculto por el mundo; que avergonzaba al mundo pero no a los protagonistas. Esta historia forma parte de un final feliz que deseo darle a Candy, por la sencilla razón de que crecí literalmente con ella, viví con ella, sufrí y lloré sus penas y reí y me alegré con y por ella en sus momentos felices. Es una serie que, en lo personal, me hizo sentir que pese a las dificultades, nunca deberíamos perder la capacidad de aprender de los demás y ser mejores personas para sí mismos y para el mundo y quise, después de muchísimos años de idear un planteamiento coherente, publicarlo al fin. El nombre de este capítulo hace alusión a la relación de Terry con Susana, por quien es evidente que jamás sintió amor verdadero._

_Espero lo disfruten._

_..._

_Capítulo I: Loveless_

_-Candice White Andrey-_

Anthony.

Pocas veces pienso en cómo habría sido mi vida si hubiera vivido.

Creo que porque de haber vivido, habría sido un escándalo familiar que eligiera casarse conmigo, aunque creo, que aún pequeños como éramos, todos sabían qué habría perfectamente pasado sin esperar a que pasara el tiempo.

Y si pienso en eso, más me hubiera valido no pensarlo habiendo vivido. A mí tampoco me agrada la idea de pensar en cuan difícil hubiera sido.

No me alegro de que muriera, por supuesto. La muerte de Anthony fue un golpe que aún hoy no puedo digerir. Por supuesto soy menos impulsiva y dulce que entonces, pero sin duda Anthony fue importante para mí y no es una opción para mí olvidarlo.

Patricia es la trabajadora social en el hospital donde soy Jefe de Enfermeras. No se ha casado y no creo que lo haga. ¿Cómo es que volví a dejar el Hogar de Pony? Soy un alma libre. Es así de sencillo.

La señorita Pony murió dos años después de que yo volviera y la hermana María se quedó completamente a cargo del Hogar. Al irme yo y por órdenes de Albert, la tía abuela Elroy hizo el traspaso de los bienes que me correspondían como hija adoptiva abriendo una especie de fideicomiso. Viajé, contribuí a la caridad, me alejé de Estados Unidos, sobre todo de Indiana y claro, de Nueva York. Broadway está allí. Y por ende, Terry Grandchester.

Han pasado casi veinte años desde que Terry se casara con Susana Marlowe.

¿Por qué lo dejé a merced de alguien que no pensaba en su felicidad sino en la propia?

"No me quites a Terry", dijo aquel día.

Me reprocho día con día el no haberle dicho que no puedes quitarle a alguien algo que no le pertenece.

Yo no me robé a nadie, no me trataba de llevar a la fuerza el amor de Terry, porque el amor de Terry era mío. Creo que entonces yo continuaba siendo ingenua y era incapaz de verlo. Fue fácil renunciar porque, después de todo, siempre tuve que renunciar a todo.

Annie, ser una dama, Anthony al morir, tener una familia, ser quien deseaba ser y… Terry.

Ahora entiendo que por alegre que pueda ser, por contenta, agradecida y satisfecha que pueda estar, siempre existirá ese hueco, ese lugar que Terry ocupa en mí que es mayor al que ocupan el resto de mis pensamientos.

Terry tocando la armónica… Terry golpeando a Neil Leagan por molestarme… Terry ebrio equivocando mi habitación con la suya… Terry actuando… Terry dolido por el rechazo de su padre y las eternas dudas de su madre…

Terry… Siempre Terry.

_-Terrence Graham Grandchester Baker-_

Candy.

En diecisiete años, seis meses y doce días, he pagado cada uno de mis pecados.

Con seguridad, el más grande fue casarme con Susana.

Dios me perdone, Candy, _por fin se ha muerto . _

Por fin reposa, seguramente en el cielo con tu bien amado Anthony.

Alguna vez recuerdo haber pensado que a un inocente se le puede hacer feliz con muy poco, y realmente yo no tuve que dar nada de mí a Susana, porque siempre le bastó que estuviese pendiente de sus terapias, de sus medicamentos, de estar en mis noches libres a su lado leyendo para ella. Susana no pidió más porque sabía que no había nada qué pedir.

_Juro por Dios que de haberme pedido algo, me habría divorciado de ella y habría salido a buscarte sin importar la reputación de mi madre como actriz, el noble título de mi padre ni ninguna otra convención social_.

He vivido el infierno, Candy, porque desde el lejano día que realmente pudimos compartir un momento, tú dentro y yo fuera del granero del Real Colegio San Pablo, gracias a ésa malhabida Elisa Leagan, no he podido cruzar una palabra contigo de nuevo.

_Me pregunto si aún estás viva._

Tal vez estás casada, con una cara de jovencita pequeña y pecosa, con ligeras arrugas alrededor de tus ojos verdes. _Grandes y hermosos ojos verdes que no me miran._

¿Qué habrá sido de ti?

Tal vez sólo estás en el mundo.

¿Cómo puedo encontrarte? ¿Cómo puedo saber si continúas con vida?

Quizá en el Hogar de Pony, alguno de los nuevos niños o la misma señorita Pony puedan decirme algo sobre ti.

Candy… Si supieras cuánto he tenido que esperar para verte otra vez.

Pero ni siquiera me he detenido por eso. No dudo que Susana lo supiera y al fin después de toda la agonía que sufrió después de aquel accidente en los ensayos, terminara muriendo para librarme de ella porque sabía que yo sería incapaz de traicionar mi palabra.

Fueron unos diecisiete años muy largos.

Ni siquiera sé por dónde empezar si te encuentro y estás frente a mí.

Tengo que ir a Indiana.

_Tengo que encontrarte._

_..._

_Un momento feliz, reservado para los que aman._

_Espero sus reviews, muchas gracias por leer!_

_Kat~_


	2. Something About Us

_DISCLAIMER: Candy Candy o sus personajes no me pertenecen pero esta historia sí._

_Les pido una enorme disculpa por no haber actualizado antes, pero debo aclarar los por qué._

_1.__Además de escribir, tengo un empleo y un hijo, y estas últimas semanas entre los múltiples cambios en éste y el cuidado de mi hijo así como su inscripción a preescolar y el seguimiento a un retraso en su desarrollo no me habían dejado el tiempo. De hecho esto lo escribo pasadas ya las once de la noche de este mismo día. No me tengan lástima ni nada así, sólo lo aclaro porque recibí algunos reviews preguntándome si ya había dejado botado el fic tan pronto. La respuesta es no._

_2.__Encajaba perfectamente hacerlo para San Valentín. Soy de ritmo rápido para describir los acontecimientos y mi defecto más grande es la impaciencia. ¡Yo quiero que se encuentren! Quiero y necesito expresar esa tensión después de una separación de muchos años, específicamente porque este capítulo en particular se caracteriza por ser acorde a una experiencia personal muy íntima y cercana con alguien de quien me separé por años (menos de los que ellos estuvieron separados, pero no menos dolorosos) y con quien me reencontré hace dos meses apenas. Esto es una historia de amor y así es como debe ser._

_3.__También quiero comentarles que algún seguidor del fic, de forma muy, digamos tajante, me comentó que no le parecía que hubiese dejado el fic apenas con el primer capítulo y quiero aclararles que para escribir, pretendo darles una linda experiencia y no es linda para nada si se hace bajo presión, sin sentido y sin inspiración y/o en medio de un bloqueo creativo. Candy Candy marcó mi infancia, comencé a verla a los dos años aproximadamente y desde entonces se convirtió en una de mis series favoritas. Mis padres sin saberlo ayudaron para que eso fuese así, y dado que esta experiencia de reescribir una historia que hasta cierto punto las autoras originales dejaron inconclusa es muy importante para mí como lo es para ustedes, espero y deseo de corazón poder proporcionarles una experiencia digna de leer y no darles algo hecho al vapor que no se sienta._

_Sin más preámbulo, este es el capítulo 2, basado en la canción "Something about us" del dúo francés Daft Punk. ¿Por qué? Bueno, más razones sentimentales. Será catorce de febrero en tres días y mi mayor deseo es provocar suspiros, que sientan que son ustedes quienes miran a los ojos a Candy o a Terry en ese instante en que vuelven a encontrarse. Sé que amarán la sorpresa que viene a continuación porque ¿No es lindo reencontrar al amor de tu vida en diferentes circunstancias en el mismo lugar donde le conociste por primera vez?_

_Esto es al más puro estilo shoujo y si yo ambientara esta escena, definitivamente sonaría esta canción._

_Dedicado a SanNanKnight. Gracias por esperar pensando en mí, como yo esperé siempre pensando en tí._

_..._

_Something about us_

_-Candy-_

Aquella mañana era jueves.

El sol brillaba por todo lo alto. Sentía ligeras náuseas gracias al movimiento del barco. No puedo negar que había perdido gran parte de mi excelente condición física, gracias a mi trabajo y a que los últimos meses no había hecho más que papeleo y más papeleo de todo tipo.

Necesitaba volver al Hogar de Pony y la única forma era viajar. No había más.

El barco haría escala en Southampton.

Estaba ¿Ansiosa, quizá? _Al final de cuentas, fue allí donde me despedí de Gran Bretaña. Y de Terry._

Al llegar al puerto, algunos pasajeros bajaron, otros subieron. Todos volvíamos a América, pero a quienes abordaron no los vi, pues pasé la mayor parte del día en el camarote, con el estómago realmente descompuesto.

Era la única mujer sin compañía en el barco, y el capitán, que conocía perfectamente a varios miembros de la familia Andrey, sobre todo a Albert quien había viajado ya en dos ocasiones antes con él, me prodigó toda clase de atenciones.

Por más grande que fuese el mundo, descubrí con el pasar de los años que la familia de Anthony y de Albert, tenía enorme poder y conocían a muchísimas personas importantes, situación de la que hasta cierto punto me beneficié, pues gracias a eso conseguí mucho patrocinio para los huérfanos del Hogar, las brigadas de primeros auxilios en tiempo de guerra entre otras cosas. Pude ayudar y eso valía el tener que echar mano del apellido que un día Albert decidió darme.

Ya por la tarde salí a tomar un paseo.

El sonido de las gaviotas sobrevolando el barco, el azul intenso del cielo y el olor a sal, más atenuado ya en altamar ciertamente me ayudaron a mejorar porque una vez regresé de vuelta al camarote para la cena de gala en honor del día de San Valentín, festividad dedicada al amor y a los amigos cercanos, decidí vestir acorde a la celebración.

Pensé que era un poco triste celebrar el amor cuando éste no existía allí afuera para mí, pero también pensé que si otros lo tenían, era porque el amor nunca se extingue, siempre está allí, en nosotros, aunque alguien más no nos lo prodigue.

Había aprendido a vestir y a comportarme al fin como una dama.

Ya nadie recordaba los desatinos de cuando era una jovencita ni tampoco nadie me corregía más por cómo hablaba o cómo me comportaba a la mesa. Nadie me reprendía y había aprendido que la libertad de ser, es lo más valioso que tenemos y sólo nosotros mismos decidimos cómo y cuando queremos ser de un modo diferente, pero lo importante en realidad de ser, era ser uno mismo y no cambiar jamás en lo esencial.

Me enfundé un vestido rojo de satín de seda. Realmente era muy ostentoso y había sido un regalo de Albert. Llegaba hasta los tobillos, donde se veían apenas mis pies enfundados en pequeños tacones Luis XV del mismo rojo satín color carmín con orlas y pequeñas piedrecillas de ese tono. Los rizos, ciertamente esponjados por la humedad en mi cabello me dieron problemas, pero al final los hice pequeños rulos que sostuve con horquillas. Algunos se escapaban rebeldes de mi cabeza, pero al observarme en el espejo, quedé anonadada al descubrir que incluso eso parecía elegante. El frente de mi cabeza estaba coronado con una tiara de rubíes, regalo del padre de Annie en una de sus visitas al Hogar, con el que contribuía periódicamente desde el día que la había adoptado. El señor Britter siempre fue sumamente atento en compensación por lo mucho que amaba a su hija y por lo mucho que había deseado que yo también lo fuese, como tantas veces me lo había expresado con real afecto. Apenas llevaba maquillaje, porque las tendencias de moda en América no eran tan excesivas como en Inglaterra, donde las mujeres no salían sin maquillaje, rubor, lápiz de labios y una sustancia negra con la que teñían sus pestañas para enmarcar los ojos, pero que tenía la particularidad y problemática de correrse una vez estos se humedecieran.

Sobre los hombros, descubiertos bajo unos tirantes llenos de magnolias frescas, me puse una chalina de tejido rojo, brillante y trabajada. ¿Otro regalo? Sí. Annie la había hecho con sus propias manos y era un regalo muy querido para mí, tan querido que jamás lo había usado hasta esa noche en que mi mundo después de diecisiete años iba a cambiar. Después de esa noche, mi mundo volvería a su sitio de un modo que jamás imaginé. De algún modo, el ritual de mi arreglo personal aquella noche tenía un significado sin yo saberlo, y es que estaba preparándome para reencontrarme con mi destino, con el hogar al que pertenecía, con los brazos de la única persona a la que había extrañado y amado más que a nadie en toda mi vida.

Al llegar al salón, me esperaba ya el capitán del barco, quien amigablemente me ofreció uno de los palcos del comedor si lo deseaba, ya que estaría sola en la cena y no quería incomodarme sentándome a la suya, lo que con gusto acepté. De mi época de niña, muchas cosas habían cambiado y una de ellas es que había dejado de ser la misma chica sociable. Siendo ya adulta, mis modales se suavizaron bastante y mi usual gusto por la conversación amena y afable se compensó con una actitud agradable aunque más callada y ecuánime.

El palco tenía una bella mesa con la cristalería más bella que había visto. Manteles blancos y rojos, platos de cristal cortado y biselados con polvo de oro. Un jarrón redondo y pequeño contenía las rosas rojas más hermosas y unas magnolias que aromatizaban todo el salón y las sillas eran de roble tallado, con cojines mullidos de tonalidad carmín.

El salón aparecía abarrotado y bajo las luces de los candelabros, situados en lo más alto del techo del barco, muchas personas se levantaron después de los saludos iniciales y las palabras del capitán, a bailar un vals. Ahí fue cuando de inmediato, los recuerdos me asaltaron sin poder reprimirlos. Mi primer vals lo bailé con Annie, a los seis años. Luego, a los doce, con Anthony. Luego de ello, a los quince años, en el Festival de Mayo, disfrazada de Julieta, con Terry.

Ése fue el mejor vals y el último.

No había vuelto a bailar desde entonces.

La luz era tan fuerte que me era muy difícil distinguir los rostros de las personas en el salón, por lo que no noté a un hombre que al parecer también estaba solo igual que yo, y que estaba en una pequeña mesa, junto a la pista de baile.

Realmente no ponía atención a nadie por aquel entonces, y apenas si ponía atención a mi propia persona.

Después de un rato comencé a fastidiarme sobremanera de estar en soledad, con toda esa gente festejando y riendo amigablemente, como si fuesen compañeros de toda la vida y decidí salir del salón. Sin duda, estar sola no era lo mío. Pero había que pasar por ello.

La noche era fría. Algunas personas en cubierta me miraron, algunas con extrañeza, otras con desdén. Había quien pensaba que una mujer de mi edad y con mi físico (mujer joven, solitaria, rubia de media complexión y americana) no debía andar sola a altas horas de la noche y menos en cubierta, porque "era mal visto". Era ya demasiado vieja para preocuparme por nimiedades de ese nivel absurdo, por lo que ciñéndome la chalina, dejé que el frío y la repentina neblina de la noche me envolvieran.

Es increíble cómo a pesar de la calidez de las aguas, el aire estaba helado.

Mi memoria inmediatamente me remontó a la noche de despedida del capitán de aquel barco en el que conocí a Terry. Una noche idéntica. Llevaba un vestido blanco entonces y el cabello suelto. Pero en esencia, era yo.

Anthony recién había muerto, y aunque yo comenzaba a sopesar los acontecimientos y a hacerlos parte de mi pasado, el sufrimiento por su pérdida en ese instante era abrumador. Aquella noche había visto la figura de un muchacho con capucha, a quien confundí con Anthony. De la misma estatura, con una voz muy similar, hermosa, modulada y varonil, que se había burlado de mis pecas a través de la bruma y con quien me había molestado por su trato tan excesivamente familiar sin siquiera saber quién era yo. Ése muchacho era Terry, quien a partir de esa noche y luego en el Real Colegio San Pablo se había atravesado inusitadamente en mi camino para mostrarme cómo es que el amor funcionaba ante la felicidad, la bondad, la adversidad y todas esas cosas que pasan cuando existe.

Mi garganta se cerró y mis manos comenzaron a temblar, si no por el frío, si por los recuerdos que atenazaron mi corazón y que habían estado en un mutismo obligado en mi mente por muchos años en los que había preferido relegarlos. Por eso no pude emitir sonido cuando, entre la niebla, la figura de un hombre de cabello a los hombros, alto y delgado a unos metros de mi, iba acercándose. Cedí pues al impulso de dar la vuelta y echarme atrás o correr a través de la cubierta a la puerta del salón, a escasos metros de mi cuerpo. La voz del hombre, su timbre, _idéntico_ al de Terry, me hizo detenerme en seco justo donde estaba, sin darle la cara.

\- Disculpe, ¿Sabe dónde es la puerta de la primer planta?

Mi corazón dio un vuelco.

Sentí que el mundo se había detenido en ese instante, tan asombrado como yo, con las mismas interrogantes y las mismas lágrimas atenazándole los ojos como a mí. Así pues, giré el cuerpo para mirarle.

_Diecisiete años desde aquella última vez en que con profundo dolor le había dejado ir._

Quedé apenas a un metro de él y sus ojos azules, profundos, me miraron sin asombro. Pero yo no podía quitar los míos de los de él.

Era Terry. Claro, no era el Terry que yo había conocido en la adolescencia. Éste Terry era el vivo retrato de un bellísimo aristócrata, el rostro increíblemente hermoso de una pintura, allí frente a mí, sin saber quién era yo.

Entonces, algo sucedió.

Se acercó a mí al verme palidecer y sus ojos bajaron a mirar mis mejillas, aún salpicadas de pecas, imposibles de ocultar aún con maquillaje. Se veía reacio a aceptar que la Candy que él conocía, ahora era esta Candy enfundada en un vestido rojo, exultante de vida y elegancia.

Su mano se acercó, lenta, a mi mejilla. Su tacto suave me dejó paralizada. Estaba tan asombrada, tan confundida, tan… _Feliz_, que no podía moverme, hablar o expresar nada siquiera. Nos miramos unos momentos que parecieron infinitos, asaltados ambos del primer impulso de… ¿Qué? ¿Abrazarnos? ¿Besarnos? ¿Decir lo mucho que nos extrañamos?

Terry bajó entonces su mano y su voz resonó otra vez, amplificada por el eco de la noche en medio del mar, en medio de la nada líquida que nos rodeaba. Mi alma parecía gritar desde el fondo, y quería hacerlo, gritar como cuando era una niña saltando entre la arboleda del Colegio hasta la sección de varones de éste para visitar a Archie y Stear cuando éste aún vivía y consideraba a Terry un salvaje, pero a quien al final apreció por su vigor e inteligencia.

\- ¡Candy! ¿Qué..? ¿Cómo es que estás aquí? ¡Justo voy de vuelta a América porque tenía que decirte… Tantas cosas! – Y calló de pronto.

Sus manos me tomaron por los hombros, acariciaron mi cabello y me miró tanto que sentí que iba a absorberme con sus orbes del mismo color del mar y el cielo de la noche. Entonces, me atrajo hacia su cuerpo y la magia surtió efecto una vez más, porque entonces fue como si removiera esos cajones en que había guardado todo lo que a él había pertenecido siempre; mis brazos le rodearon, temblorosos, tensos, pero fuertemente, como si fuese mentira, como si fuese a escapar de pronto. Las lágrimas que por tantos años me había resistido a llorar, estaban traicionándome saliendo todas de una vez, en un torrente incontrolable, violento y profuso.

Y entonces, era Terry quien me abrazaba con fuerza.

Entonces, un terror frío me recorrió la espina al recordar que Terry _era un hombre casado_.

Me alejé aterrada y lo miré fijamente, esperando que dijera algo, que dijera que no debía hacerlo por Susana Grandchester, su esposa, que había perdido una pierna en su afán por salvarlo.

\- Candy… ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te alegras de… Verme? – Parecía muy confundido.

\- Tienes… Tienes una familia, Terry. Tienes a Susana.

Me miró con ternura. ¡Con ternura! ¡Bah! Estaría burlándose de mi ingenuidad.

\- Susana ha muerto, Candy. Susana… Ha muerto y te busqué inmediatamente que así sucedió - Su semblante parecía preocupado de pronto.

Debo aceptar que sentí alivio al saber que Susana había muerto y por fin Terry era libre.

\- Vine a buscarte, Candy, pensando que quizá Albert sabría dónde encontrarte pero no quiso decir una palabra. Fui a Michigan a buscar a la Señorita Pony, y cuando la Hermana María me dijo que la señorita Pony no existía más, supe que no estarías allí. Es muy dulce la hermana María, ¿Verdad? Me dijo que estaba preocupada por ti pero que no podía opinar mucho ante tu negativa a quedarte.

\- ¿Dices que Susana ha muerto?

\- Sí, Candy, sí. Susana ha muerto _por fin_.

\- ¿Te alegras de la muerte de tu esposa? – y lo miré con seguridad.

\- Me alegro de que tú estés viva y de… Volver a verte una vez más.

El frío dejó de sentirse en el instante en que, habiendo dicho esas palabras, Terry me abrazó contra su cuerpo alto y fuerte. Aspiré la brisa de la noche mezclada con su aroma a madera y sonreí apenas pudiendo creer tanta gracia de Dios o de quien fuese que nos hubiera puesto allí en ese momento, en ese lugar, una vez más.

Mi corazón latía con fuerza, desbocado. Todas las fibras de mi ser parecían tocar una melodía que había dejado de escuchar aquella noche en que le había perdido. Recordaba con claridad los acordes de la armónica, instrumento que Terry tocaba perfectamente y en el que volcó gran parte de sus momentos solitarios de adolescente rebelde. Todo era tan distinto de entonces.

Entonces me miró, separándose un poco y su cuerpo me estrechó con fuerza, alzándome ligeramente como el lejano día en la segunda colina de Pony en que me bajó de un caballo, animales que temía profundamente desde la muerte de Anthony, y me besó con fuerza, posesivamente, aunque yo en ese momento apenas si sabía lo que era un beso.

Mis brazos se deslizaron suavemente por su cuello y cerré los ojos aspirando su aliento y correspondiéndole ésta vez, vez que era completamente distinta. Me hacía sentir feliz, emocionada, agradecida.

Terry unió sus labios a los míos con firmeza, con seguridad.

No existía un solo obstáculo y después de diecisiete años, ya no había nada que se opusiera o nos obligase a luchar. Excepto nosotros.

\- Estaba en el proceso de encontrarte cuando recibí el aviso de mi padre de cuándo salía el barco y pensando que no tendría oportunidad de volver a Estados Unidos, preferí hacerlo lo más pronto posible.

\- Pues me encontraste.

No tengo que decir que aquella noche , Terry y yo consumamos un anhelo más y el deseo se convirtió en mero espectador para permitirnos la oportunidad de vernos a detalle, aunque esa es otra parte de lo que cuento sobre eso.

Disparados, entramos de nueva cuenta al salón, sólo para agradecer al capitán, quien había sido tan amable.

Caminé con la vista puesta en su espalda y al llegar a su camarote, iluminado con candelabros de cristal, mi timidez se hizo enorme. Abrió la puerta y estos destellaban.

\- ¿Te quedas conmigo esta noche, _Tarzan pecosa_?

Deben saber que acepté. Y lo haría de nuevo de ser necesario.

_Nuestra vida acababa de comenzar._

_..._

_Esperen el siguiente, espero haya valido la pena esperar, los quiero!_

_Kat._


End file.
